


Games played with Demons

by IronicallyObsessedKitten



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Deals, Demons, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Stanley Pines - Freeform, Zombie Robbie, sweet bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyObsessedKitten/pseuds/IronicallyObsessedKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of nothing new in Gavity Falls, Dipper is just about to give up hope on the town revealing any more of its secrets. Then Bill comes back and Dipper isn't sure of anything anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You like?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few years after the show, when Dipper and Mabel would be seventeen.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Dipper dropped his last box onto the floor, sighing as it landed with a thud and stirred up the dust around it. Despite how tired he always felt after the trip up, he somehow managed to become calmer when he was back in Gravity Falls, and in the comforting walls of the Mystery Shack. He heard a groan from outside the door and he pulled it open to find Mabel face down on the ground with a box beside her.

  
"Mabel," he said, sighing again," what're you doing?" His sister glanced up at him through her long, mascara-coated lashes and gave her brother her best "pity me" face.

  
"Dipperrr," she whined out," it's just too heavy." He shook his head and chuckled, reaching for the box. "Thank you brobro!" She called out to him as he walked inside.

  
The past few years had been kind to him: he grew five inches taller than his twin, and filled out a bit more, making him less lanky, as well as adapted a new (and certainly appreciated) habit of hygiene. But then again those years had treated Mabel just as well. Her braces came off, and she came to have curves, though she kept her same long brown hair, and never quite outgrew her habit of wearing sparkly sweaters.

  
Dipper placed the last, _last_ , box down right next to the one before and flopped down on his bed, stretching out his limbs. At the bed opposite of his, Mabel sat, eyes glued to her phone with excitement.

  
"What's with that look?" Dipper asked nervously as she got up from her place on her bed.

  
"Candy and Grenda are on their way!" She shrieked and shot him a wide smile.

  
"Yeah, that's all I needed to hear," Dipper told her as he too got up from his bed.

  
"Well you don't have to go, Dip," she told him as he retrieved his signature blue hat from a box and dusted it off. "You could just stay in with us,"

  
"Well if Candy and Grenda are coming, then yes," he told her, eyes narrowed," yes I do,"

  
"Awe, Dipper, they're not that bad," she whined to him.

  
"Mabel, the three of you bedazzled my face once!" he nearly shrieked,"And not only that, but I once found Candy covering Waddles in mayonnaise," he shuddered, trying, again, to repress the memory.

  
Mabel chuckled, reminiscing, "Ah, good times, brobro," she said, dreamily," Good times."

  
"And that is why I now take my leave," he told her, grabbing his journal from the night stand, and walking to the door.

  
"Have fun monster hunting!" Mabel called to him,"Try not to do anything too stupid!" He rolled his eyes as he closed the door. He could barely make out her last muffled goodbye of "Watch for gnomes!" through the door as he walked down the hall.

Dipper placed his hat on his head, flattening down his hair as he walked down the steps, and tucked the journal into his vest. Despite all the years they came back he never found another journal, and with each passing year things seemed to become less dangerous- less exciting. He made his way through the shack, with a good feeling that maybe this year would be different.

  
***********

After an hour of traipsing around the forest Dipper had found nothing and felt more disappointed then ever. He sat down on a rock and dropped his head into his hands, gently rubbing at both of his eyes with the heels of his palms. Picking up the journal he flipped through it again, his eyes searching for something-anything new.

  
With no luck Dipper suddenly became acutely aware of the silence surrounding him: no birds chirping, no wind, no water from the river...nothing- just dreadful silence. He lifted his head from the pages to find that his world had drained of color- now shown in shades of white, black and gray. He took in a sharp intake of breath with this realization and stood.

  
"Bill?" he breathed out. He was absolutely certain it had to be him. Who else, other than Bill?

  
"Bill," he now said with more certainty, "Bill where the hell are you?" Turning around he came face to face with a blonde haired man and let out a squeal as he backed away, tripping over the rock.

  
"Well hello, Pine Tree," he drawled, smirking at Dipper's place on the ground,"Nice to see you again, too,"

  
"Bill?!" he questioned, staring up at the man before him. He had smooth, milky skin that was illuminating, and through shiny locks of hair Dipper could spot one icy blue eye and one black as night. Though the man shared subtle similarities to the demon, like his manner of dress for one, this was not the triangle he knew and hated.

  
"In the flesh," he replied, smirking. He paused before saying," You like?" with a raised brow. He bent down to Dipper, eyes focused on him. He blushed, his cheeks becoming a rosy scarlet and stammered, unable to produce the words he desperately craved. "Well I see you haven't changed much," Bill teased, offering his hand to the boy. Dipper pushed it aside as he stood, Bill shrugging and standing along with him.

  
"What are you doing here, Bill?" Dipper asked with a tense voice, "Why even bother us anymore?"

  
"Well you see, my little Pine Tree, you Pines's seem to be quite the," he paused, finger on his chin, looking for a word that seemed to evade him, "curiosity," he finished thoughtfully, "And it just so happens that, as of late, I've been bored- so I figured I'd come play a bit.

"  
"Okay," Dipper responded, lamely,"But, that still doesn't answer what you plan on doing here,"

  
Bills mouth quirked up on one side and Dipper had the feeling he would regret his words. "Why,You, Pine tree," Bill whispered with a chuckle as he faded away into the air.

  
Dipper was left alone in the woods, the deep blush working it's way up his neck as he made his way back to the shack.  
 _'That stupid Dorito_ ', Dipper thought, angrily as he walked.


	2. Watching

The demon watched with curious eyes as the boy stumbled through the forest, his steps pulling up the moss below him. Every few feet Dipper would whip his head around, searching through the trees for this very same demon.

"Hm," Bill hummed in a humorous contemplation,"he thinks he's clever," He let out a soft chuckle as he continued to follow the boy. More than once he watched as the boy tripped, causing Bill to bite his lips closed in an effort to remain silent. Soon enough, however, Dipper cleared through the trees and passed into the safety of the Mystery Shacks boundaries- and out of his grasp.

**************

Dipper was panting by the time he reached the shack, his breathing a garbled mess of hyperventilating. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, as well as his shirt, and somewhere along the way he seemed to have lost his hat, though he wouldn't dare attempt a rescue mission just yet. Scrapes covered his legs and arms from the times he fell but he didn't seem to mind- he was safe.

After a moment to compose himself he walked to the living room where Mabel lounged on the couch with Grenda and Candy, watching some colorful teen chick-flick, each clutching containers of candy and tissues. Dipper rolled his eyes at them as he silently passed by and snuck up to his room.

After he closed the door he breathed out a sigh of relief- and confusion. _Why was Bill here? Why did he leave when Dipper was vulnerable? Wait, did he want him to stay? No. Of course not. That'd be ridiculous._ He sat at the foot of his bed, staring out the window at the forest. Somewhere out there was Bill, unbeknownst to Dipper, staring right back. Dipper's eyes began to grow heavy with sleep as he pondered all this. Slowly, he lowered his body onto the mattress, pulling the covers over his battered body, and blinked sleepily. The last thing he saw was an unblinking eye staring back at him through the emerald leaves of a tree.


	3. I want you, Pine Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really my first time writing anything like this, so I hope this sounds okay. And if not then, Oh well- I can say I tried.

Dipper walked through the forest, cold winds nipping at his skin, and dark shadows stretching across the ground in front of him. Above his head the moon cast a blue glow on the world below it, the stars shining brightly against the dark night sky.

"Oh Piinnee Treee," a sing-song voice called out to him in the darkness. His eyes focused on all of the small hiding places between the trees as he searched for the demon. Against better judgement, Dipper kept his pace and continued forward down the path he was on. Around him the forest contorted into something new-something monstrous. Tree branches twisted around and bent towards the ground, their leaves thorn-covered, and bark an ashy black. His view of the sky was cut off as a sheet of darkness surrounded him. The only thing that was visible was a singular brightly glowing eye.

"Boo," Bill laughed out, reaching over to jostle the boys shoulder. Then he was falling. Falling down into the black abyss around him. The eye disappeared and all that Dipper knew was darkness. For how long he fell, he couldn't tell: five seconds, five minutes, five hours, five days. It all seemed the same. He landed on something soft, his arms reaching out to steady himself, and the room brightened around him. He was lying on a large bed in a room with black walls and dark wooden floors. The only piece of furniture was the bed, positioned in the center of the room.

"So you made it?" Dipper's head snapped up at the voice. _Bill_. The demon slowly made his way to the bed, climbing onto the mattress with caution. His eyes were focused on the boy across from him, his limbs curled up protectively around him.

"What do you want Bill?" Dipper spat out at the demon.

"I believe we went through this already, Pine tree," he responded quietly. Dipper scrunched up his brows in confusion as Bill crawled toward him. "Dipper," he said low," I want you,"

Before the boy could respond Bill was on him. Their lips collided, and the demons hands snaked their way into Dipper's hair. The boy let out a soft gasp as Bill moved from his mouth, trailing soft kisses down his jaw.

"I want you Pine tree- I want every part of you to be mine," Bill growled out between kisses. Dipper moaned louder and felt the demon smirk against his neck. Bill nibbled at his skin, his teeth grazing the flesh ever so softly, earning another sigh of ecstasy.

"So you like pain?" The demon questioned with a smile. He grabbed Dipper's wrists in his hand, holding them high above his head, his other hand reaching down to pull up his shirt, "Well it just so happens that I like to cause it."

"Bill?" he questioned, "I-" His own scream interrupted his thoughts as Bill dug his nail deep into the boys chest. He drug it down, relishing in Dipper's cries-in his tears- in his fear. The blood pooled out, dripping off his chest and onto the bed. With a sickening smile Bill plunged his hand deep into the wound, tearing open the skin. Dipper let loose an unearthly howl from the torture, thrashing around beneath the demons grasp.

********

Dipper bolted upright, his skin drenched in sweat, his eyes blood-shot. "What was that?" He whispered out in disbelief as he wrung his own hands in his hair, desperately trying to forget his nightmare. In a fit of panic he jumped out of his bed, running to the bathroom. Switching on the lights he stood in front of the mirror fearfully. Slowly, he brought his shirt up, revealing a long pink scar that stained his skin from chest to stomach.

"That's not possible," He breathed out, his finger reaching to touch the mark, "It was just a dream," A loud knock at the door caused him to look up, distracting him from his new secret.

"Brobro, you okay?" Mabel asked from outside, "You were screaming in your sleep," she told him, worriedly.

"Yeah," Dipper croaked out,"It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare," he added, partly to calm her but mostly to calm himself.

"Okay," she said cautiously,"You could talk to me about it if you want,"

"No," he told her,"that's okay. I'm good now," With one final look in the mirror, he pulled his shirt down and opened the door.

"Pancakes?" he asked his twin, brushing past her and walking down the steps to make breakfast.

"Uh.. sure," she responded, still on edge from Dipper's screams. She was about to wake him when he ran to the bathroom. Whatever he dreamt must of been bad. However, she could tell something else was wrong, and she had every intention to figure out what.


	4. Checklists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the other chapters were pretty short, so I made this update a little bit longer than usual. Hope you enjoy! I'm always open to constructive criticism or commentary :)

Dipper sat in contemplative silence, his fork scraping along his plate, pushing around the last remnants of his pancakes. Mabel sat beside him, greedily shovelling the syrup-y mess she called breakfast into her mouth. It was a perfect day really- with a blue, sunny sky and big puffy clouds. However, neither of the twins really felt that cheerful. Dipper was still in shock from his strange dreams- and Mabel was in just as much shock of Dippers' strange actions. The only person in the shack who seemed happy was their Grunkle, who contently napped in his armchair, a coffee cup still held in his palm.

Dipper picked up his plate and pushed his chair back with a screech. After throwing the dirty dish in the sink he turned, hands in his pockets, to leave the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mabel questioned, her hands poised on her hips.

Dipper stopped, throwing his head over his shoulder"Out,".

"Out?" she questioned further,"At seven in the morning? And without your hat?"

_Damn, he'd forgotten about the hat. He'd still have to go find that at some point._

"I just want to get a head start on researching the journal," he responded, not meeting her eyes "It's been years since anything new came up, and I want this year to be different," his lie worked so well he'd almost believed it himself.

"Oh really?" his sister asked, dubiously "And are we just not gonna talk about what happened this morning?"

"Mabel, there's nothing to even talk about," Dipper told her, "I just had a-"

"A "bad dream"," she cut him off, "Yeah, I know. But you didn't hear yourself Dipper. You were screaming like you were getting maimed. What kind of nightmare does that?"

"Just about every nightmare ever," he told her, crossing his arms,and rolling his eyes at her, "Look, it was nothing. I'm fine- I don't even remember what it was about,"

Mabel crossed the room to place her syrup-coated plate in the sink, "You know I don't believe you," she told him.

"Well I guess you don't really have to," He lashed out at her, heading towards the door again. His lack of sleep, coupled with his fear made him quite grouchy.

"Fine," she said, angrily scrubbing at the sticky film on her plate.

"Fine," he agreed, turning away from her and running out the door.

Mabel was still scrubbing away five minutes later, her plate sparkling clean, but the motion calming her frayed nerves. She couldn't place her finger on why, but she knew that something was wrong with Dipper- besides the nightmare that is. At the same time, she knew that he deserved his privacy and she didn't want to pry too much. With these thoughts in her head she shut off the water and pulled the plate out of the sink.

"BILL!" Stan let out a scream as he woke. Mabel jumped, the plate crashing to the ground as she ran to the living room. Her Grunkle looked up at her as she came into the room, his eyes darting around rapidly, "Mabel, he said with a panicked voice, "Where's your brother?"

"Well he just left," she told him cautiously, "Why? What's wrong?"

Stan stood from his chair, reaching to tug his pants on over his boxers. "Mabel, get your coat. We have to go save his ass,"

As her Grunkle hopped around with his pant leg caught around his foot Mabel ran up the stairs to grab her phone off her bed. With trembling fingers she typed in her twins number. She pressed the phone to her ear, with little hope he'd actually pick up. After five rings that seemed like twenty Dippers squeaky fourteen year old voice came on the receiver- "Hello, you've reached Dipper Pin-". Mabel ended the call, still unsure of why she was calling him in the first place- Stan didn't even explain to her why she should be worried. However, her Grunkle wasn't one to overreact.

*********

Dipper ran from the shack, with no clear path of where he was headed- he just knew he didn't want to be there. His legs pounded down on the dirt trail, kicking up a cloud of dust behind him as he went. With any luck Bill would pop out from behind a bush and he could sort this whole situation out right there.

He should've made a checklist for this: _How to Trick a Dream Demon in Twelve Easy Steps. Damn, it'd be so much easier if he had a checklist,_ he mentally scolded himself _. Then again, that didn't really work as planned with Wendy._

_Anyway...Mental Checklist_

_Step One: Pick a location. The woods._

_Step Two: Go to your location._

_Step Three: Try to contact said demon._

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the blue hat lying in his path. Nor did he notice the blonde man lounging against a tree beside it. As he approached the hat, his foot snagged on the tip, and with clumsy footwork he tumbled to the ground, his face and arms taking the brunt of the force. Tiny rocks scraped his skin like razors, and dirt scuffed up his complextion.

He grunted as he struggled to force his body to sit upright. He rubbed at his eyes with a grimy hand, sighing at this unfortunate turn of events.

This certainly wasn't on the checklist.

He opened his eyes, looking into another pair across from him. Bill crouched beside the boy, a signature smirk gracing his features. "Hold still," he commanded his Pine tree, pulling the hat from behind his back. Dipper looked at him with concern, however not making any movements to squirm away. With a careful hand Bill sat the hat on Dippers head, smoothing out the hair that stuck out the sides.

"Bill, what're you doing?" Dipper questioned softly.

"Shh," he told him with a wave of his hand, "I'm fixing things,"

"What does that even mea-" Dipper was cut off with an icy glare shot his way. He bit his lip as he waited for the demon to move.

With the boy silenced Bill continued his work of "fixing things". He held a gaze of concentration as he went. He brushed stray rocks off the boys skin and wiped away specks of dirt with long, nimble fingers. With a swipe of his hand the few small scrapes he had on his arms disappeared, and the skin appeared soft and new.

"Just one more thing," Bill said slowly, his voice low. He brought his face up to Dippers, near inches away. His blonde hair shined like gold in the suns rays and up close Dipper found he looked just as perfect as far away. _Oh, God, why did he just think that?_

In a slow movement Bill brought his finger up to the boys cheek to swipe away the last drop of blood. With wide eyes Dipper watched the demon stick the finger in his mouth, licking it clean. "Sweet," he commented, thoughtfully.

That was also not on the checklist.

Bill stood, offering Dipper a hand to do the same. "Now with that out of the way," Bill started, "Let's get down to business," He walked back towards his original resting place against the tree, and spun to face the boy. "I'm sure you're here for a reason. Speak,"

Dipper swallowed nervously as he stood before the demon, still shaken from his actions moments before. "I just..I want to know what this is," Dipper said, pulling up his shirt, revealing the pale pink flesh of his scar.

Bills eyes lit up at the sight, a smirk forming on his mouth, "Oh," he said casually,"You mean our contract?"

Dippers mouth opened and then closed, unable to form the words he wanted to say.

"We can edit it, of course," Bill continued with a smile," Just to make sure you're okay with all that's included,".

"Wha- whe- how did this even happen?" Dipper questioned, his thoughts jumbled up together in his mind.

"When I visited you last night," Bill started, with a devilish glint reflected in his eyes at the memory," I asked you if you liked pain. And well you never really answered, so I took it upon myself to assume you did. And with the cut, I marked you as mine- I marked you to belong to me."

"Uh...okay," Dipper squeaked out, his eyes nervously watching the demon, "And what if...what if I don't want that contract?"

"Oh there's no going back now, Pine Tree," Bill told him, walking closer to the boy, "It's already been done,"

Dipper let this sink in a moment. He now belonged to a demon. He was the property of a devilish being set on ruining his life. He was his slave.

"Pine Tree!" Bill exclaimed, seemingly offended, "Sure, you're mine, but you're not my slave. You have your free will- your voice to say no. Heck, you even get to live at the shack. You just have to come to me when I need you."

"And what would happen if I were to back out? To forego the deal?" Dipper challenged.

"Well..." Bill started, thoughtfully, "I think I'd settle on a trade,"

"A trade?" Dipper asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yes," the demon finalized," A trade. If you were to back out, a blood relative woukd have to take your place. A trade."

Dipper bit his lip in thought. A blood relative would have to take his place: mom, dad, Stan, Mabel. He knew any of them would try to. Just to try to help him. But he couldn't let that happen. This was his mistake.

"Fine," Dipper told him, their eyes meeting from across the trail. It's not like he could change anything now.

Within a moment Bill had come to Dipper, his hand extended towards him, "Shake on it,"

Dipper placed his hand in the demons, grasping onto his fingers, and shaking. "Oh," Bill said in feigned surprise, looking up, "We have company,"

From around the path Stan came running with Mabel in tow behind him, struggling to keep up. "Dipper!" His Grunkle yelled, "Quick! Get away from him!" Stan ran to him, roughly jostling his shoulders. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Stans eyes held concern as Dipper met them. "I..I-" he struggled for words once again.

Bill appeared beside Dipper, his arm resting on his shoulder, looking Stan in the eyes. With a quick move he bent over, placing a soft kiss to the boys forehead. "Goodbye, Pine Tree," he sang out, vanishing into the air.

"DIPPER!" Stan yelled. Mabel watched from the side, her eyes wide, her fingers digging into her sweater with nerves. 

_God damn it, none of this was on that fucking checklist._


	5. If only you knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and it's so short. I've been thinking a lot more on outlining this and gathering ideas than actually writing so...yeah, lol. Oh, well. Here it is. Enjoy. 0-0  
> Oh p.s. I went back through the chapters and made some small edits.

Dipper watched as his Grunkle paced the floor in front of him, having what appeared to be a full on mental breakdown. His great-uncles normally ever-present fedora was sitting on a table, revealing the thinning hair-line that his fingers threaded their way into and pulled at. His eyes frantically danced around the room, unsure of where to settle, and his mind was miles away, trying- and failing- to desperately find a way out of the mess Dipper had created.

Dipper sat uncomfortably on the couch, with Mabel beside him, curled up and watching Stan with a guarded expression. He made his path from one end of the room to the other, returning, only to repeat this process again with the girls' eyes following his movement.

Mabel suddenly glanced up at her brother, biting her lip,"Dip, what's gonna happen now?" she asked with uncertainty.

"I wish I knew Mabel," he responded, already regretting that one simple act of a handshake.

Stan turned, his eyes resting on Dipper and narrowing, "You mean you don't even know?!" he boomed, throwing up his hands "Isn't that just great,"

"I-I didn't even know what was happening when it happened! How could I know!?" Dipper cried, resting his head in his hands. As far as he was concerned, Bill was the problem here- not him. Exhausted and worried, Stan sighed, heading towards the steps.

"Mabel, when that triangle comes around, I want you nowhere near him," he told her, glancing at the boy,"...and Dipper..it's too late for me to warn you...but just..be careful kid. He's more deceiving than he appears,"

With that Stan disappeared up the stairs, leaving the twins in silence. Mabel faced her brother, her eyes questioning,

"Was this the dream?" she blurted out with a grimace.

"What?" Dipper asked, distracted with Stans words.

"This morning," Mabel clarified, "With your bad dream,"

Her twin fidgeted in his seat, answering with a simple, "Yes," unable to meet her eyes as a blush crawled up his cheeks.

"Okay," she said, staring at her brother with dismay, "I'm gonna go upstairs. Just...call me if you need me. Got it?" She got up and with nurturing eyes placed a kiss on his cheek as she passed him. He smiled weakly at her, nodding his head.

He listened as the steps creaked beneath her feet, waiting for the soft click of the attic door to sound. Once the door shut he breathed out a sigh of relief at the isolation. With that, the guilt came to his mind and tears began to sting his eyes. He snuggled into the arm of the couch, burrying his head into the soft folds of fabric as the tears spilled down his cheeks.

' _How did this all go so wrong_?' he asked himself, shutting his eyes against the fabric. The sunlight streaming in through the window warmed his body as he lay trembling on the pillows.

********

The moment he opened his eyes he knew he was dreaming. Bill was crouching down beside the couch, watching the boy silently, pouting. Dipper jumped back, squishing his body into the corner of the couch.

He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head, curling his fingers into his hair, "This can't be real," he mumbled into his knees, "He isn't here. Everything's okay. None of this is real. You're just at the shack, on the couch, and you're sleeping," he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, "Just wake up. That's all you have to do. Wake up,"

He looked up at the demon through wet lashes, before shutting his eyes again, "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," he repeated.

Bill slowly lifted stood before claiming the seat on the couch next to Dipper. "Hey," he started in a whisper, "Pine tree?"

Dipper stopped his chant, opening his eyes to look at the demon beside him. "It's okay," Bill told him, "You're safe,"

The boy shook his head, ducking back down, "Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup,"

"Come on now," Bill said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Everything is perfectly okay,"

Dipper glanced up at the gloved fingers resting on his shoulder, "WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP! PLEASEJUSTWAKEUP!" he screeched, pulling at his hair harder as the tears continued to fall.

"DIPPER," Bill said his name like a command, causing Dipper to pause his hysteria. He hushed him with a gentle shh, and the boy looked up at him with tear-glazed eyes. "As long as you're with me, I'll protect you from the outside world and from all the outside worries,"

Dipper relaxed slghtly, retreating from the corner, "Protect me?" he asked, "From what? The only thing that'll harm me is you,"

"There's so much you don't yet understand, Pine tree," he replied with a sigh, "Sometimes the ones you trust the most are the ones who will betray you more than anyone else. And the ones you thought you couldn't trust, turn out to shine the most light,"

"What?" Dipper asked, furrowing his brow and facing the demon. Bill looked almost pained as he opened his mouth to answer, pausing for a moment to think

"That's enough for today, Pine tree. Besides," he said as he watched Dipper yawn, "even in your dreams, you're tired," Dipper nodded sleepily, and rested his head against the back of the couch, blinking with heavy eyelids. "Good night my Pine tree," Bill said, stepping away from the couch with a sad smile.

"If only you knew," the demon whispered as a last goodbye as he faded away into the depths of the mindscape.


	6. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've kind of been in a writing slump...but...well..I tried...

Dipper sat quietly atop the roof, watching as the sun peaked over the trees with nervous eyes, his hands clasped around a steaming mug of coffee. He pulled the blanket that hung on his shoulders closer to his body as he took a sip of the hot liquid. This marked his third sunrise without having slept- or the way he saw it- his fourth night without having seen the dream demon, and without having a nightmare. He knew that he'd eventually crash and sleep, but, at least for the moment, he felt safe.

A faint rumbling broke through the early morning silence, and the boy watched as an old, rusted pick-up sped into the lot, stirring up the dirt and creating a dust trail. He stood to peer over the edge of the roof when the driver-side door swung open and a figure jumped out. With the mess of long, fiery locks and a signature flannel, Dipper recognized the reckless driver immediately- Wendy.

The girl looked up at the shack admiringly, holding up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun, and smiled, a twinkle lighting in her eyes. "Yo Dipper!" she called out enthusiastically, waving a hand around above her head.

Dipper smiled, throwing up his own hand to wave in return, "Wendy!" he yelled back to her.

The girl stuck her head back inside the truck, yelling something that was inaudible to Dipper before closing the door and running around to the bed of the car. Dipper watched curiously as the passenger side door swung open and a man clothed in black stepped out. "Ugh, Wendy, it's so...wood-sy here," the man whined, slumping his shoulders and shoving his hands in the pocket of his dark hoodie.

"Yeah, Robbie," the red-head sighed, "We are in the woods, after all," she rolled her eyes at him as she picked up a black duffle bag and threw it at Robbie's feet.

"Hey, careful with that!" he screeched, bending down hastily to pick up the bag and dust it off, "Babe, the last thing I need is for this stuff to be ruined,"

"Well, 'babe', remember _you're_  the one who asked _me_ to drive you here," Wendy said, picking up her own bag and slinging it over her shoulder, "Maybe you should at least try to be a little less high-strung."

Robbie grumbled something unintelligible as he grabbed his guitar case from the back, a sneer etched on his face.

"Hey, Dip, could you let us in?" Wendy called up to the boy, who nodded eagerly and climbed down the ladder into the gift shop. He dropped his blanket on the ground and took a gulp of his coffee before he undid the padlock on the door and threw it open.

Wendy smiled widely as she stepped into the shack, her eyes scanning the walls and noting the changes. Robbie followed in behind her and kicked the door closed behind him with a grimace.

"Oh look at this place! It's hardly even changed!" Wendy exclaimed, dropping her bags down beside the counter, "Dipper, you, however, have changed a lot," she eyed him carefully, "When did you even get taller than me?!"

The boy shrugged awkwardly as he stood before her scrutiny, watching as Robbie glared from the corner. "Either way, it's really good to see you again," she told him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

Dipper chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, "Yeah, you too, Wendy,"

 _'She really hasn't changed much,'_ he thought as he looked down at his childhood crush. "Well, I'm sure Stan and Mabel will be ecstatic when they see you're here," Dipper said, smiling, "Come on, let's go inside,"

He grabbed Wendy's bag as she and Robbie headed into the house, with her quietly reprimanding him for being 'too mopey'.

The three of them passed the time idly by watching morning cartoons and chatting about the lost years. After an hour of waiting, Dipper set out bowls and displayed their assortment of teeth-rotting, sugary cereals.

"Hey, so, I forgot to ask- anything interesting been happening mystery wise?" Wendy asked, shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Behind her Robbie stood, contemplating his breakfast of choice.

"Well..." Dipper trailed off, his thoughts shifting back to Bill.

"Come on, Dip," Wendy urged, giving him a toothy grin, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been hiding something juicy," she finished, wiggling her eyebrows at him for emphasis.

"Okay, well, about a week ago, I got a visit....," Dipper began, his eyes carefully trained on the red head in front of him, "from Bill."

"What?" Robbie breathed out, his hands going limp around the bowl of cereal, sending it crashing to the ground. The glass shattered, milk splattered around, and pieces of cereal flew throughout the space.

"Robbie, what the fuck dude?!" Wendy yelled, running to grab some paper towels to mop up the liquid.

"I'll go grab the dust pan," Dipper said, quickly running down the hall.

Robbie's eyes followed Dipper as he left, his mind reeling."It's him...," he mused quietly, puzzle pieces assembling in his mind, "so that's the demons plan..."

"Robbie quit muttering to yourself and help me clean this mess up," Wendy ordered him, throwing a glare in his direction. 

Footsteps sounded and Dipper appeared with a broom and dust pan in hand. 

"Dipper, what's going on down here?" Mabel questioned groggily as she came up behind her twin, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Did you try to kill another spider with a dish?" 

A contorted laugh sounded from behind her brother and Mabel stood on her tip-toes to peer over his shoulder. 

"OHMYGOSHWENDY!!" the girl squealed, shoving past Dipper and running to greet her old friend.

"Mabel! Bout time you woke up," Wendy commented, throwing the milk-sodden paper towel at Robbie before Mabel crashed into her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Robbie blanched, both at the towel and the sweet scene, his already pale complexion now seeming ashen. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled at his sister's show of affection, bending down to sweep up the broken shards of glass from the ground. He could hear his sister telling Wendy "I missed you so much!", as he gathered up the last of the glass. His skin crawled and, as he stood, he glanced around the room, wondering what was wrong. He spotted Robbie leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face, watching him with curious eyes. Ignoring it he disposed of the glass and leaned against the counter, opting to watch the reunion in front of him. 

He spotted his Grunkle before the others as he walked towards the kitchen in his signature morning attire: boxers, slippers, and a loose robe that didn't cover nearly as much as it should. 

"What's with all the screaming? It sounds like the time Dipper tried to kill a spider with a plate," Stan commented gruffly, much to Dippers dismay. 

Wendy, now free from Mabels grasp, jumped up with a smile adorning her face, "Surprise Mr. Pines!!" she said excitedly. 

"Ah, Wendy!" He exclaimed with as must muster as a bitter old man could, smiling, and messing up her hair. 

"And Robbie," Robbie whispered bitterly, rolling his eyes and pulling up his hood. 

"It's good to see you kid!" Stan continued, ignoring the whining from Robbie, "I hope life hasn't been too hard without us," he joked, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and filling it with coffee. 

With a huff Robbie pushed himself off the wall, leaving the room with Dippers watchful eyes following him. 

******************* 

Robbie closed the door silently, leaving the cheery scene behind him as he left the shack, looking around for spying eyes before darting into the woods. 

"Now...where is that demon?" he questioned himself, trying to remember all that he'd been told: about the barrier...the deal...the "accident"...and most of all...Stan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, lol. More of a filler chapter for the secrets to be revealed later on, but oh well. :)


	7. Complications

Robbie sighed as he turned another corner, his eyes searching for a clearing. The sun shone brightly through the trees, casting shimmering beams of light down below, and the wind blew gently, causing Robbie to pull his hoodie closer around himself.

"Cipher, seriously, where the hell are you?" Robbie whined, practically rolling his eyes at the situation he'd found himself in. _How is the kid involved in all this? Why him? Out of everyone- why him?_

"You seem to be missing the big picture here, my dear boy," Bill called down to Robbie, smiling like a Cheshire, lounging up in the low branches of a tree, his left foot dangling down.

"I don't even see a small picture," Robbie sighed, "I don't know if I can do this anymore. I mean... I know this kid," He looked up at the demon, his dark eyes wide and frightened.

"We have a deal, Robbie," Bill said with the raise of a brow, splaying his hands out in front of him "And if you don't comply- it's back to the ground for you,"

"You can't do that!" Robbie shouted back, "I'm here- I'm alive again- you can't take that back!"

"Oh, I assure you, I can," the demon said with a smile, leaping down from his position in the tree to stand in front of his minion, "And I will,"

Robbie sputtered, his eyes now wider. _You can't just un-save someone. What is this?_

"You'll be carrying on with the plan as I told you," Bill said, lifting a hand to grasp Robbie's chin, "Or you'll be pushing up daisy's once again,"

"Fine," Robbie gulped, crossing his arms over his chest "Whatever,"

"Don't you trust me, Robbie?" Bill asked, his voice low. He ran his fingers along the boy's cheek, sending shivers down his spine. He moved behind him, trailing his fingers along as he went: down his neck, his shoulder, his back, stopping only when he stood directly behind him.

"That day I found you, shivering and barely clinging to life, I wasn't sure whether I should take the chance of saving you, or not," Bill whispered in his ear, brushing long tendrils of hair behind it, "But when you took your last breath you cringed. Not out of fear- not of pain-but of disgust. You were disgusted to become the thing that frightened you the most,"

"A corpse," Robbie breathed out, turning around to face the demon, "How'd you-"

"I know everything: everything about you- about other humans- this town," Bill said, smirking, "I know it all."

"Do you know what I thinking?" Robbie asked sheepishly, ducking his head and looking up at the demon through dark strands of hair.

"If it's a kiss you want, all you needed to do was ask, my sweet minion," Bill told him innocently, smirking again.

In a swift movement Bill's lips were on his, strong and soft. His hands wrapped around Robbie, settling in his hair and on his back, doing everything to pull him closer. Robbie's legs wrapped around Bill's torso as he pulled himself up onto the demon. In an instant Bill had him pinned against a tree, his knee nudging against the growing bulge in his dark jeans. Robbie sighed at the contact, jerking his hips forward and arching his back.

Bill's lips moved from the boys' mouth to his neck, leaving trails of purple blossoms as he went. "Don't disappoint me Robbie," he whispered harshly in his ear

  ************

"Hey, so where'd Robbie disappear to?" Wendy said smiling, shoving another spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"He left once Stan came down," Dipper replied, shrugging, before placing his bowl in the sink.

"Hmm," Wendy mused, furrowing her brow.

"If I had to guess he's probably just off skulking in the woods somewhere," Dipper said, inwardly just as curious as Wendy as to Robbie vanishing.

_Something about him just seems...off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, I know- I'm bad at updating.  
> Sorry.


End file.
